Japan
Japan is a set of islands called an archipelago in the northwestern Pacific. Japan has had a vibrant past that was very obscure to the west for many years. Much Japanese history is still a mystery, however, Papa Franku and his friends have taught us much. However, there are two anomalies about Japan. One of them is that parts of the country is located in New York City, explaining the existence of Neo-Tokyo 1988. The other one is the fact that the entirety of two realms, Fukushima and Realm 0, are comprised into this country. History In JAPANESE 101, we were told that the ancient art of the Kancho, and the word itself, has existed in Japan since before humans inhabited Japan. The Kancho itself is the act of piercing one's butthole with your fingers. The literal translation to English is "the shit needle". Frank taught us that in olden times, a fierce warrior, called samurai, ruled the land and battlefield. He expressed his admiration at the samurai practice of carrying the nipples of defeated enemies in a small pouch. He then proceeded to display a set of nipples of his own defeated enemies, however, debate continues this day whether or not they were Hershey's kisses'. From the western perspective, Japan was formerly a feudal society with an emperor and daimyo ruling the land. In the song "Tribute to Ronald" AKA "weird McDonald's rap" AKA "Ronald's dream", it is referenced that the United States of America dropped atomic weapons on Japan, ending the war. This is quoted directly from the song: "See back in 48' was when I heard of this magic place when the atom bomb crushed a small country in its natural state. Rebuilt itself into a fine little real estate." In modern Japan, society is much different. Japan is now a democracy, where the emperor and imperial family are more of a symbol of the Japanese culture, and less of the decision making powerhouse. It is in this era, that Filthy Frank and his friends live. While Frank may switch between realms, much of his time is spent in Japan. Food Japan is the source of such edibles as Ramen Noodles, Sushi, Tanushimu, Yakisoba, Whale, and much more. Ramen is a cheap, delicious and easy to make food that is readily available worldwide. Ramen is the center of "Ramen King" aka "Pink Guy Raps About Ramen ". It is also the focal point of the popular food and video "Human Ramen". Fried Rice is also a popular dish in Japan. It is served as a main dish or a side dish. With several other foods derived from Rice, as well as countless bi-products, one does not find it hard to understand why Rice is considered to be the "Life's Nectar" of Asia. It is the focal point of the song "Fried Rice" by Pink Guy. Whale is a popular, traditionally eaten food in Japan. Many of the countries around the world have criticized Japan for this, as the Whale population continues to decrease. This is referenced in the song "It's ok to eat whales". Animation Japan is the origin of anime, manga, hentai, and more. These forms of animation were begun as early as the 1917 and were popularized by the 1980's film Akira. The culture of anime and its relatives have spawned the dreaded weeaboo culture. This is a mostly western phenomenon where, seemingly normal people, mostly overweight white men, become obsessive over Japan and Japanese culture, food, language and women. The obsession of Asian women is sometimes called "Yellow Fever". The terms "Waifu" and "Husbando" are used by weeaboos to describe romantic, imaginary relationships they have with fictional characters. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Connection to the real world